Second Chance at Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac and Tiffany pairing, story came about as a random idea. Also just a quick note the story takes place beginning in 2009 not 2008 because the way I had it setup LeAnna started school at four.
1. The Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to re-pair Mac and Tiffany and see what happens (due to circumstances); I created the character Alisha Ree for this chapter only so please don't steal the character!

Acknowledgments: A big thank you to shortpeanut for helping me come up with this title, otherwise this piece would had a bad title!

As Mac left the station for lunch he knew something bad was about to happen but could not describe what it was. He was already having a bad day after finding out that Felicia had remarried Frisco while in Europe.

He would soon find out as he got home to check the answering machine.

There he got a desperate message from Tiffany.

"Mac honey I need to see you please come as soon as you get this message. My address is...."

Mac scribbled down the address and made went to get a few essentials and quickly called the PCPD.

"Detective Cruz you are in charge for a few days. I have a family emergency to take care of."

"Yes sir."

Mac also left a note for Maxie telling her he was going to be out of town for a few days and to have Robin stop by.

Within a few hours, Mac makes it to Boston and finds the address without trouble. When he rings the doorbell he gets a sinking feeling something was wrong and when he saw Tiffany with her eyes red he felt a pit in is stomach.

"Oh Mac I am so glad you are here..." began Tiffany but then breaks down crying, even though her eyes are already red and puffy.

Mac feeling bad manages to get Tiffany to sit down and then holds her and then gently asks, "Tiff what is wrong?"

Tiffany continues sobbing and tries to talk, "This has got to be the worst day of my life."

"What is the matter?"

"I got a call at work and then knew something was wrong and when I came home and saw police cars parked outside and knew something bad had happened, and the one of the officers announced what I had feared, Sean's dead he was killed in the line of duty. Oh Mac this is not fair, we had our whole lives ahead of us."

Mac turns white from the news pulls Tiffany in gives her a shoulder to cry on and they are quiet.

After some time had passed, Tiffany calmed down but was still a wreck.

"You know Tiff, maybe you should take a nap or something while I make a few phone calls home I have to let them know."

"You are not leaving are you?"

"No, no I will be right here if you need me...," said Mac right as sound of door knock.

"I will get it."

When Mac opened and saw Lucas Jones.

"Hi Mac, I had to come see Aunt Tiffany, I had a feeling something was not right."

"Come in Lucas, good thing you came, your aunt is an emotional wreck. Your Uncle Sean is dead. He was killed earlier today."

"Oh no that is horrible," exclaimed Lucas.

"Why don't you and sit with her and some make sure she gets a nap or something while I make a few phone calls to Port Charles."

"Okay."

As Lucas stayed with Tiffany, Mac made his way outside and made a few calls to give the distressing news.

Mac then calls Robin, Bobbie, and Tony and tells them of the news knowing how they would react.

Mac calling GH and Audrey picks up.

"This the nurse's station how may I help you today?"

"Audrey?"

"Oh hello Mac, I am filling for Epiphany today. How are you?"

"Not too good."

"Why what happened?"

"Um I am in Boston right now and um I am not sure how to put this, but..."

"But what?"

"Sean was killed in the line of duty today. I am with Tiffany right now and I managed to get her to get some rest for now, and Lucas is with her."

"Oh Mac that is terrible news, oh I feel bad for Tiffany, could you give her my condolences?"

"Yes I will, uh are Robin, Bobbie, and Tony there right now?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact all three are. I will let you talk to Robin."

Audrey looking solemnly at Robin as she handed her the phone and said. "Robin it's your Uncle Mac."

"Thank you Audrey. Hi Uncle Mac."

"Robin, there is something I need to tell you and would like you to tell Bobbie and Tony for me."

"Ok shoot," said Robin as she motioned the two other over.

"I am afraid I have some bad news."

"I don't the sound of that."

"Uncle Sean is dead."

"What? "

"He was killed in the line of duty earlier today. I am in Boston right now with Tiffany and she is not doing all that great now. Lucas is here too."

"Oh that is horrible, maybe I should come over and be with her as well."

"I think you should just talk to Maxie first ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Listen I have to go but I will call the house later and give you the address later."

"Okay."

After hanging up the phone, Robin lost it and broke down.

"Robin what's wrong?"

Robin by this time is crying hard, "Uncle Sean is dead."

"Oh no, poor Tiffany," said Bobbie.

"I don't know what to say."

"So I am guessing Mac is with Tiffany right now."

"Yeah he is. I guess he was the first person she called. Lucas is with her as well. I am going to take some time off so I can be with her."

"Yeah we will probably come within a few days as well."

Robin then turned to and said, "Audrey, I..."

"... would like a few days off so can go to Boston, no problem I will let

Epiphany know. As for you Bobbie and Tony I am thinking you would like to go to

Boston too."

Both Bobbie and Tony answered at the same time, "Yes."

"Okay I will work something out and you guys can go as soon as tomorrow if

you'd like."

All three responded, "Thank you Audrey."

Meanwhile back in Boston, Mac told her what happened and then it did not take long for Tiffany to realize LeAnna doesn't know about the devastating news.

"Oh no, I still need to tell my daughter. She due home any minute now from softball practice."

Lucas said, "Don't worry Mac and I will be here for the both of you."

Right then LeAnna walks in the door in a good mood without realizing her life was about to come a crashing halt. LeAnna at fifteen was already the star softball pitcher.

"Hi sweetie, how was practice today?"

"It was great we are so pumped for the game this weekend. I cannot wait for you and dad to come to the game."

Then LeAnna notices that something is not right.

"Uh mom I don't mean to be rude but what is going on?"

"That is what I need to talk to you about, but first you remember Uncle Mac right?"

"Hi Uncle Mac."

"Hi LeAnna."

"Sweetie, there is something I need to tell you. There is no easy to say this but..."

"But what...," asked LeAnna.

"Honey your father...your father's dead."

It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on LeAnna.

"No, no," said LeAnna breaking down, "This cannot be happening."

LeAnna nearly collapses to ground but Lucas caught her just in time and held her as she sobbed.

Later that night back in Port Charles, Robin had to explain to Maxie what has occurred

"Maxie, you are probably wondering where Uncle Mac is."

"Yeah I was just about to ask."

"Well he is in Boston right now, because he is with Aunt Tiffany. You probably don't remember her too well but Uncle Sean who is also your godfather, well he is dead and Aunt Tiffany and her daughter need an anchor of support. Lucas is there as well."

"Oh that is horrible. Losing Georgie was bad enough and now this?"

"Yeah I know I am going to be going to Boston along with Aunt Bobbie and Uncle Tony. Now you can come with us if you want to."

"Of course I am coming. I feel like I need to be there for her as well."

Right then Robin got a call from Patrick.

"Hey Robin I heard from Audrey what happened. I am sorry to hear about your loss. Could you please give my condolences to your aunt?"

"Thanks Patrick, yeah sure I will. Maxie and I are heading to Boston tomorrow along with Bobbie and Tony."

"Okay if there is anything I can do let me know."

"Thanks."

Not much later, Mac called.

"I will get it," said Maxie, "Hi Dad, its Maxie. I heard what happened."

"Robin told you right?"

"Yeah, I told her I am coming too. I feel like I need to be there."

"That is nice of you Maxie, I am sure Aunt Tiffany would very much appreciate all the support she can get."

"Yeah. Robin wants to talk to you."

"Hi Uncle Mac, how is Aunt Tiffany holding up?"

"Well she is fine for right now. Her daughter is a wreck but holding up as best she can too."

"Oh the poor thing."

Robin then got the address.

"Okay, Maxie, Bobbie, Tony, and I are going in Boston tomorrow. Audrey said she would take care of our schedules and tell Epiphany. Please give Aunt Tiffany a big hug for me and that Patrick gives his condolences."

"Ok I will. See you tomorrow."

"Robin before we go tomorrow there are a few calls I need to make."

"Okay go ahead. I am heading upstairs to get some sleep."

Maxie knew she had to call her boss at the Metro Court Boutique to let her know what happened.

"Hello Alisha Ree speaking."

"Hi Ms. Ree, this is Maxie Jones speaking. I need to tell you that I will be out of town for a few days starting tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?"

"Um well my godfather that I was not able to get to know died and my cousin and I along with a few friends want to be there for my aunt and her daughter."

"Ok, thank you for letting me know and take however long you need. And please give them my condolences."

"Okay I will. Thank you for understanding. Good night."

"Good night Maxie."

Maxie called to let him know.

"Hi Maximista."

"Hi Spinelli, um I just calling to let you know that I will be out of town for a few days."

"Is anything the matter?"

"Yeah there is."

Maxie repeated what she said to Alisha.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear such sad news. Please give them my deepest condolences."

"I will Spinelli thank you. I will see you when I get back."

Without getting much sleep the night before, Robin, Maxie, Bobbie, and Tony left for Boston first thing that morning.


	2. Grief and Mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little short but since it the mourning period I thought it would be better this way.

It did not take long for the foursome to reach their destination. When they reached address, they four of them had something they needed to discuss.

"Ok Bobbie and I are going ring the doorbell and talk to her first, and then Robin and then Maxie, all right?"

"All right."

Meanwhile, Tiffany already up after not getting any sleep saw Mac and Lucas already with breakfast on the table.

"Morning Tiff," said Mac gently, "I thought you might like to get something to eat."

"Thanks Mac. I don't I can eat anything right now."

Just then the doorbell rang startling Tiffany a bit.

"Do not worry I will get that."

Mac went to the door and then checked to see who it was.

"Uh Tiffany I think you need to come and see this."

Tiffany looked up at Mac wondering what is going on.

Once Tiffany had reached the front door, Mac opened and Tiffany could not be happier to see her closest friends standing there.

"Oh Bobbie and Tony I am so glad to see you both."

"We're glad to see you too," said Bobbie giving Tiffany a hug.

Tony then added, "Remember we're here for you. And there are two very special people here to see you."

After getting a hug from Tony Tiffany began to wonder who else had come and then she knew.

"Hi Aunt Tiff..."

Robin did not finish her sentence when Tiffany grabbed Robin and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh sweetheart, am I glad to see you."

"You know I would be here for you no matter what. You were there for me when I needed you and now I am doing the same for you."

Tiffany continued to hug Robin as she then said, "There is someone here to see you too."

Right after letting go of Robin, Tiffany sees one person she had not seen in over a decade.

"Maxie? Is it really you? I have not seen you since you were a little girl. You have grown into a beautiful young lady"

"Yes Aunt Tiffany, it is me."

"It is so thoughtful you to come too. I very much appreciate it."

Tiffany let the foursome in and they all sat with Tiffany for awhile.

It was not much later when LeAnna came downstairs, looking a bit disheveled.

Tiffany went over and gave her daughter a big hug, "Good morning sweet pea. There are a few people I would like you to meet."

Tiffany made the introductions and Robin, Maxie, and LeAnna hit it off instantly.

"Aunt Tiffany and LeAnna, there a lot of people back in Port Charles who send their condolences," said both Robin and Maxie at the same time/

"Could you please tell them I said thank you?"

"Sure."

The next few were a bit hard on everyone especially for Tiffany and LeAnna as Mac, Robin, Maxie, Tony, Bobbie, Lucas attended Sean's memorial service held by the Boston PD.


	3. Blessings and Approval

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I made up the nicknames of "The Bubbly Blonde" and "The Star Softball player of PCHS."

It had been a three since the moving memorial service, and a few months of grieving and constant support from their friends and both Tiffany and LeAnna were beginning to put the pieces back together began to move on.

Before long Tiffany was back at work and was her busy body self.

Then one day while in her office working on a news story a bouquet dozen red roses arrived. After tipping the delivery person, she opened the note that came with note and it read:

_Hey you,_

_Hope these flowers brighten your day._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

This got Tiffany thinking to herself, _Hmm I wonder who this secret admirer could be._

A few more weeks went by and the bouquet kept coming. It did not take her long to figure out whom it could be.

Over the next months Mac, the supportive friend, came by to see them every now and then they become close. He made a proposition that took her by surprise.

"Hey Tiffany, have you ever thought about moving back to Port Charles?"

"Yeah a few times, but where will we stay?"

"Well if you do, then I will take care of it."

After the conversation Tiffany thought to herself, _I know that it would be good to move back but what about LeAnna and her high school softball career?_

Before she got the chance to ask LeAnna had a surprise of her own.

"Hey mom there is something I want to tell you."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I never thought I'd say this but you know the last few times I have seen you with Uncle Mac, I have noticed that seem really happy and I actually think that you and Uncle Mac are cute together. I mean I know dad is irreplaceable but if you two do wind up together you have my approval."

"Oh honey come here," said Tiffany giving her daughter a hug, "Thank you for letting me know, I know that took a lot of courage."

"No problem mom you know that I want you to be happy."

It did not take long before plans were made, with the house put on sale and LeAnna transferring back to PCHS and getting a farewell party from her softball team.

With most everything packed and shipped to Port Charles the two only had a few things they needed to take themselves. After chatting a bit it wasn't long before the two were fast asleep.

As she slept Tiffany suddenly felt a sensation of cold air it was not long before she found out why and someone calling her voice

"Tiffany my love," whispered Sean as a spirit

"Huh? Who is there?" said Tiffany waking up suddenly to see Sean's spirit, a little scared): "Sean is that you?"

"Yes my love it is me."

"Oh honey..."

The two hugs for a bit and then Sean saysm "I just wanted to let you know that I am doing well in the next life and that you don't need to worry about me. You just need to be there for our daughter."

Tiffany tries to say something but could not.

"I also want you to know that if you do wind up with Mac, you have my blessing. And in due time he will be disclose something he has kept to himself."

"Oh darling I love you."

"I love you too, but I must go now. Remember I will always be with you and LeAnna right here," said Sean in a soft voice as he puts his hand on his heart, "Farewell my dear" and fades away.

"No please don't go..."

LeAnna who notices that her mother is talking in her sleep wakes her up.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah I had a dream where your dad talked to me and told me a few things and then left."

After hearing what had occurred LeAnna responded, "You know I think dad came to see me as well."

The two went back to sleep feeling save and knowing that everything was going to be all right.

The next morning the two left Boston for Port Charles and after getting a few of the items moved into the Metro Court Hotel she knew she had to ask Mac about something in particular.

"Mac darling there is one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah what is up."

"I had this feeling last night that Sean was all right. When I first saw him I was a bit frightened but it was also calming at the same time."

"Come to think of it I think his spirit visited me as well."

"Really? Could it be a sign of something more to come?"

More weeks went by and unofficially Mac and Tiffany became a couple. When Robin found out she was nothing but supportive. Maxie, however, faltered a bit.

In the weeks that followed Maxie became agitated but hid it very well even during an informal gathering for Patrick and Spinelli to get to know Tiffany and LeAnna better. It wasn't long before Tiffany was bestowed the name "The Bubbly Blonde" and LeAnna the nickname of "The Star Softball player of PCHS."

"Maxie," asked Mac while they were in the kitchen getting more drinks, "What do you think of Tiffany?"

"She's wonderful dad," said Maxie in an indifferent voice. Mac sensed something was wrong but decided not to press the issue of what could be wrong.

Then one day it became unbearable and she had to talk to someone.

"Spinelli I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Is something bothering you Maximista?"

"Yeah, my dad dating..."

"Are you afraid that he is not going to love you as much anymore?"

Maxie tried to say something but could not.

"Well it seems to me that you are scared. But look at it this way. Have you noticed that your dad seems happy right now and when he is with the Bubbly Blonde?

"Well yeah he has not been this happy for sometime in terms of love I mean."

"So I guess you are seeing the point that you should be happy for your dad."

"You know what Spinelli you're right. I should be happy for him."

Not long after she knew she had someone else she needed to go and talk to, Mac.

She arrived at the PCPD right as Mac was coming out of the interrogation room.

"Dad I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

Before long Mac and Maxie were alone and Mac said, "Ok, Maxie you have my complete and undivided attention. What is up?"

"Well I want to apologize the way I have been acting lately. It was just that I did not want to see you get hurt again after the news you found my parents getting married, again, but seeing how happy you have become I realize I was acting a bit selfish."

"Oh so that is why," said Mac giving Maxie, "I am glad that you finally told me, and you're right I am happy and things are going to get better from here on out. As a matter of fact I am planning a surprise date and I am going to need yours and LeAnna's help."

Mac told Maxie his plans of what he was planning and after meeting with Mac went straight to work.

It did not take long for Maxie and LeAnna to pull of what Mac had in mind for the date.

Two nights before the romantic night he had LeAnna deliver a Tiffany a lovely yet simple invite.

"Hey mom," said LeAnna upon hearing Tiffany walk in the door, "How was work?"

"Ugh, tiring there is too much going on."

"Awww, well one thing that might cheer you up, here"

"What is this?"

"Go ahead and read it to find out."

Tiffany opened and read what was inside.

_Thursday, October 15, 2009_

_Tiffany,_

_Your presence is required at the Scorpio residence this Saturday, October 17, 2009 7:30pm for an evening you won't forget. Don't be late and formal attire required. It will be a night you will never forget. See you then._

_Sincerely Yours Truly,_

_Mac Scorpio_

After reading Tiffany knew something was up but had no time to ask for it was coming up soon and needed a gown.

"You know luckily I have the day off tomorrow to rest and get ready."

"Speaking of getting ready, Maxie is waiting for you downstairs she has something to give you as well."

The next thirty-eight hours went by in a blur because before long it was time for the intimate date Mac had planned. It was also the time to let out a secret that he has kept buried for so long.

Right as the clock hit 7:30pm the doorbell rang, Mac dressed in a starched shirt with silver vest and tie, went to open the door and his knees nearly gave way when he saw how beautiful Tiffany was in a Victorian Lilac strapless satin side ruched ball gown with beaded bodice and organza insert.

"Welcome Tiff," said Mac meekly letting Tiffany in. "Wow you look stunning tonight."

"You look dashing yourself handsome."

The two spent the night filled with romance; soon Mac knew it was time.

While the two were in a cozy snug, "Tiffany there is something I have wanted to tell you."

"Yes my love?"

"Well I am not sure how to put this but I have always had the biggest crush but I had to keep it buried for a long time."

Tiffany speechless, responded, "Oh Mac you know I have always thought you were charming, must be Scorpio brother sua..."

Tiffany barely even finished her sentence when Mac went in for the kiss.

For the rest of the date the two lovebirds spent the night peacefully.


	4. Major Preparations

Second Chance At Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Chapter 4-Major Preparations

After that secret revelation and spending more time together, Mac and Tiffany knew they were falling in love with each other. Mac knew instinctively it was time to take the next step. He got Robin, Maxie, LeAnna, Bobbie, Tony and even Spinelli and Patrick together to tell them of his plans.

"Hmm I wonder what this is about," asked Patrick.

"Well it looks like we are about to find out," replied Robin.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention."

The gathered group stopped chatting amongst themselves and focused their attention on Mac.

"Okay as you all know that Tiffany and I have been together for a few months now and it feels right..."

"Oh my Mac Scorpio are you about to say what I think you are about to say?"

"Yes I am ready to pop the question right when it is Christmas."

Robin was first person to jump up and give her uncle a big hug.

"That is great news Uncle Mac. Right everyone?"

"Yep," echoed everyone.

"Ok I will also needing you guys' help."

Mac then tells each of them of what to do.

"Spinelli and Patrick, when it gets closer to the day, I want the two of you to help me deliver clues at the news station. For the rest of you, Tiffany and I will be going to NYC first and on Christmas Eve morning you guys will come and decorate the suite to set the mood. After that you guys can go and go do whatever you want to. Sound good everyone?"

"Yes."

"Good, LeAnna can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok I was wondering if you would like to come with me to shop for an engagement ring I am going to give your mom."

"Yeah sure I'd love to."

It was not before long when the pieces of the plan began to fall into place and Mac knew it was almost time.

The night before he popped the question and Tiffany made their way to NYC and Tiffany was beginning to suspect something was up.

"Okay Mac something is going on and I want to know what it is."

"You will sweetheart in due time I promise."

By the time Mac and Tiffany arrived at their hotel suite, they were tired that out for the night instantly.

The next morning Tiffany rose to the smell of coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty, breakfast is ready."

Right after breakfast ended Tiffany's questions began again.

"Okay Mac you promised you would tell me. Now could you please stop keeping me in suspense?"

"Sure, bundle up and I will take you to your first surprise."

After Mac got Tiffany to the entrance of Central Park, he said to her, "Okay close your eyes and give me your hand."

Tiffany giving Mac a peculiar look and did as she was told. It took Mac only a few minutes to get to the intended location.

"Okay open."

"Oh Mac, how romantic of you, a carriage ride through Central Park."

They got on the carriage and snuggled during the whole ride. While they were on their ride, his crew got in and went straight to work on decorating ballroom to set the atmosphere for later that night.

At the end of their slow ride, Mac said, "Okay are you ready for your next few surprises?"

"There is more?"

"Yes there is more, come on."

When they got back to the hotel lobby, Mac said he would see her later and had something to take care of. As he went upstairs to meet with his crew for an update the receptionist said to Tiffany, "Ms. Hill this special order came for you and there are a few instructions with it. Have a good night."

Tiffany taking the garment bag was getting more baffled by the minute.

Tiffany was getting more baffled by the minute and wondered what on earth is going on. However, she would soon find out.

She read the instructions and did what was asked.

_Tiffany,_

_There are stylists ready in the salon to get you ready for the biggest surprise of all. Be ready to be swept off your feet. See you at 8pm in the lobby._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mac Scorpio_

She went to the salon and the stylists went to work.

After she left the salon, she did not have to wait in the lobby for very long when she saw Mac.

Mac had transformed to from everyday to incredibly suave wearing a very stylish tuxedo ensemble.

"Hey there, you look gorgeous tonight," said Mac when he saw Tiffany.

Tiffany who was in a lilac satin trumpet with fully ruched bodice into a drop waist and surplice sweetheart neckline, was overcome with giddiness when she saw Mac.

"You look exceptionally handsome tonight my love," said Tiffany as Mac kissed her hand.

"Are you ready for an unforgettable night?"

"Yes I am."

Mac led Tiffany to the ballroom he had reserved and Tiffany was in awe of what she saw.

"Oh Mac this is so breathtaking."

The two then had dinner and some dancing and before long it was came close to what he had waited for.

Right close to the stroke of midnight, he said to Tiffany, "Okay here is your final surprise."

Mac led Tiffany to a podium that had been hidden until now and got ready to say what he wanted to say.

"Tiffany, there aren't enough words to describe this day and how I am feeling. However, one thing is for sure, how much I love you. When Sean died, our lives intertwined through grieving and because we had each lost something very special. Tiffany the time we have spent together has been the happiest time of my life. What I am trying to say is..."

Mac gets out a ring box and gets down on one knee taking Tiffany by surprise and said, "Tiffany Hill-Donely, will do the honors in becoming Mrs. Mac Scorpio, will you marry me?"

"Oh Mac sweetheart, yes I will marry you."

Mac with a wide grin on his face and still on his knees got the ring, a 1.09 carat emerald diamond set in 14k White Gold Marquise-cut diamond out of the box and slid it on to Tiffany's finger. He then stood up and the two embraced and smooched as the clock hit midnight and soothing Christmas music began to play.

The next morning Mac got up quietly and ordered breakfast. Not much later Tiffany roused and the two smooched some more.

"Morning sweetheart," said Mac cheerily

"Morning darling," said Tiffany smiling.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did. I even dreamed of getting a marriage proposal."

"Well it wasn't a dream it was for real."

"I know," said Tiffany looking at the gorgeous ring again.

"Okay I have one more surprise for you."

"One more? Mac you are just full of surprises."

"I know you will really love this one."

The two got ready and Mac led Tiffany to restaurant when suddenly came a sea of 'Merry Christmas' and 'Congratulations'.

"Oh you guys," said Tiffany at a loss for words but then said, "Come here all of you!"

As hugs and more congratulatory were being exchanged Tiffany heard one voice that made jump out of her skin.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Tiffany."

"Lucas," said Tiffany going over to give her nephew a hug.

"Congratulations on yours and Mac's engagement."

"Thank you sweetie," said Tiffany.

"Thank you Lucas," said Mac.

The crowd celebrated by exchanging gifts and then both had announcements to make.

Mac whispered to Tiffany, "Would you like to go first my dear?"

"Sure," said Tiffany merrily.

"I would first like to say thank you for being so supportive the last few months."

Tiffany then turned to Robin and asked, "Darling I would be honored if you'd be my maid of honor."

"Oh Aunt Tiffany I would be honored. Thank you."

Tiffany then turned to LeAnna and Maxie, "Girls I was wondering if the two of you could be the bridesmaids."

"Oh mom I would love to, I am so happy for you," replied LeAnna hugging her mother.

Tiffany then looked at Maxie in shock just being asked, because she was not expecting to be asked replied, "It would be an honor to be your bridesmaid. You have made my dad so happy in the last few months."

Tiffany turning to Lucas and asked, "Sweetie I was wondering if you could be the one to walk me down the aisle."

"Aunt Tiffany it will be my pleasure to walk you down aisle."

"Okay Mac your turn darling."

"I would also like to thank everyone for coming and for being so supportive of us. Without further ado, Tony I would like you to be the best man and Patrick and Spinelli to be the groomsmen. Do you accept?"

"Why of course I would be happy stand next to you on your big day."

"The same goes for me, Mac, thank you," said Patrick.

"Spinelli?"

"Uh, uh, the Jackal is flattered that the Commissioner Sir asked him to be groomsmen, yes I accept."

The festivities continued when Tiffany noticed something was not right.

"Honey I need to talk to you for a bit."

When Mac saw Bobbie, he knew what Tiffany meant.

"Bobbie," said Mac and Tiffany.

"Oh hey you two, congratulations again."

"Thank you. Um I was wondering if..." began Tiffany.

"...you would like to be our wedding planner," finished Mac.

"Oh sure, if there is anything I can do, let me know. So have you guys picked a date yet and how many people you want to invite?"

"No, not yet," said Tiffany, then looking over at Mac and came to a sudden agreement.

"Somehow we just came to an agreement. Since it will be a small wedding we were thinking of Valentine's Day," said Mac

"You mean in less than two months?" asked Bobbie.

"Yeah I think we can manage, right sweetie pie?" asked Tiffany.

"Right," said Mac.

"Bobbie, once we come up with the guest list we will let you know.

Three of them then went back to the festivities.

After getting back to Port Charles, and Maxie was back at work the happy couple along with LeAnna began making plans.

"Ok first things first, Tiffany and LeAnna, when is temporary lease at the Metro Court up?"

"End of February," replied Tiffany.

"Perfect, when we come back from our honeymoon, I along with Maxie, Robin, Patrick and Spinelli can help us move if need be."

"By the way where are we going for our honeymoon?" asked Tiffany.

"How about I surprise at the reception?" Mac replied slyly.

"Ok Mac, do you have an idea of where you want the wedding to take place?" inquired Tiffany.

"How about Canada's side of Niagara Falls? I heard it is really pretty this time of year."

"Ok, how about the guest list?"

"How about Lois, Ned, Brook Lynn, Audrey, Alan, and Monica? I mean Lucas, Maxie, Robin, Patrick, Spinelli, Bobbie, and Tony are already helping out."

"Brook Lynn?"

"Brook Lynn Ashton, Ned and Lois' daughter. She was born after you moved to Boston."

"Okay sounds good. Hey how about we make it even with 8 guests?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

Tiffany then whispered to Mac and the two were in agreement and then Tiffany turned to LeAnna.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Would you like to invite a friend to the wedding?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks mom and Mac!" exclaimed LeAnna giving both her mom and soon-to-be step father a hug.

With that Tiffany called Bobbie and let her know.

"Okay a total of 15 people including myself, please let me know the name of the friend LeAnna is going to invite soon okay? Before we end this conversation just one question, do you know where you want to have the wedding?"

"Mac and I decided on Canada's side of Niagara Falls."

"Ok I know just the location to book. Just leave everything to me you and Mac do not have worry about a thing. Just get the your gowns and the bridal party dresses."

"Why thank you Bobbie."

"No problem."

Tiffany and bridal party went gown searching right after New Years and it did not take long for them to find what they needed especially with Maxie's expertise.

"So Aunt Tiffany do you have anything in mind?" asked Robin.

"Well I saw two gowns I would like to try on maybe you guess can give me your opinion."

After trying on both gown all the girls weighed in

"Well?"

"Wow Tiffany you looked really pretty in the first gown but absolutely stunning in the second one."

"Yeah mom both gowns look good on you."

"Maxie, how about you?"

"Well I am thinking if you want to keep it simple then the first gown, but if you want to make my dad feel weak when he sees you then the second gown would work."

"You know now that I think about it maybe I will mix and match for a full effect."

While Robin and Maxie were checking out the shoes, LeAnna pulled her mom aside and said, "Mom I have talked to Katelyn and she said it is okay with her parents to attend."

"That is great now all we have to do is get the invites sent out and we are set."

"Yeah, and mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"I will be saying this a lot but I am really happy for you and Mac."

A few days later Bobbie came by the station to see Tiffany in her office.

"Hey Bobbie, come in, how's the planning going?"

"Great, everything is set and I have the two samples wedding invites printed. Take a look at which one you like. I can even have them printed and hand delievered before I go to work."

"Great. Has Mac seen them yet?"

"Yeah I will tell which one he likes after you read and make your pic."

Tiffany looks at the two and then instantly makes her pick.

"The first one, definitely the first one."

"That is the same one Mac picked. So everything is set and I will give you a call and let you know in a few days."

Within a few hours the invited guests were buzzing about the invites and the wedding.

"This is great that both Tiffany and Mac want us present," said Monica looking at the invite again which contains:

_Through marriage we are given  
the gift of a new beginning,  
a new family and a new life  
We, Tiffany Hill-Donely and Malcolm Scorpio  
along with LeAnna Haley Hill-Donely,_

_Robin Soltini Scorpio and Maria Maximilliana Jones_

_invite you to witness new beginnings_

_on Saturday the Fourteenth of February  
Two Thousand and Ten  
at Three-Thirty in the Afternoon  
On Canada's Side of Niagara Falls._

"Yeah and we should get this mailed to Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn after we get home."

It wasn't long before everything was all details were taken care and the happy couple looked forward to their big day.


	5. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does. I do not own the songs Canon D, Ave Maria, Unchained Melody, or Hero these songs are owned by J.S. Bach, Johan Pachelbel, The Righteous Brothers, and Mariah Carey respectively

Their big day had come and both had been looking forward to this day.

While the bridal party was making final preparations for the ceremony, Robin cleared her voice and announced, "It is time for the time-honored traditions.

"Ok before we begin, I already have something new, this diamond bracelet that Mac gave me as an early Valentine's Day present."

"Ok I will go next," said Bobbie and then she continued, "Tiffany, these were the earrings I have had since I was a little girl. I would like you to have them for this day and any occasion."

"Thank you Bobbie so much," said Tiffany giving Bobbie a hug.

While putting on the earrings, LeAnna said, "Mom, remember these pearl barrettes you got me for my 13th birthday?"

"Oh yes and the look on your face when you opened the gift," said Tiffany.

"Well they are on loan to you for your big day."

"Thank you sweetie," said Tiffany giving LeAnna a hug as well.

"Okay I guess that leaves us," began Robin looking over at Maxie.

"The best for last is also self explanatory," said Maxie as she handed Tiffany a rectangular box.

Tiffany opened it and out appeared a blue satin garter.

"Oh you two," said Tiffany giving both Robin and Maxie a hug.

After they had finished the traditions it was time to really get ready.

"Robin would you like to help zip me in? And LeAnna and Maxie would you like to help with the veil?"

"Yes," responded all three.

Ten minutes later Robin said, "Oh Aunt Tiffany, you look so beautiful, you are going to knock Uncle Mac dead when he sees you."

"I know I cannot wait to see the look on his face!"

"You look gorgeous mom. I am so happy for you and Mac."

"I am too!"

Then there was a knock on the door and a sense of panic kicked in.

"Who is it?" asked Robin

"It is I the Jackal."

Robin opens and the door and, Spinelli a little flustered when he sees Tiffany.

"The Bubbly Blonde looks like a Goddess today."

"Why thank you Spinelli."

"What is it?"

"The Commissioner Sir would like to know if you ladies are ready."

"Well go tell my Uncle we are. Is Lucas with you?"

"I am right here," replied Lucas and then he said, "Aunt Tiffany you look absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you Lucas."

Robin then turned to Tiffany, "This is it."

Waiting at the altar, Mac knew nerves would not be a be a factor, wore a Three-Button Notch Lapel with a white wing collar shirt, Rio White vest and tie with black round toe shoe. He stood with Tony, who was wearing a Double-Breasted Notch Lapel with white wing collar shirt, Rio White vest and tie with black round toe shoe. Patrick and Spinelli Three-Button Diamond Lapel with point collar shirt, Rio White vest and tie with black round toe shoe.

As Ned began to play Canon D on guitar, the living room door opened one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in marine dresses. LeAnna sported a sleeveless long chiffon dress with charmeuse rounded neckline and sash at waist. Maxie donned a strapless satin side ruched ball gown with diagonal beaded band. The maid of honor Robin was in strapless satin dress with buckle detail.

As the bridal party took their places, the chapel door closed briefly, as Tiffany waited with Lucas who was wearing a Three-Button Diamond with a white wing collar shirt Rio White vest and tie. The chapel door then opened right as Ned played began to play bridal chorus. When Mac saw Tiffany it felt as if his knees were ready to give way. Tiffany looked like a goddess in her white strapless satin pick-up gown with a sparkly ribbon waist accent and an elegant white two-tier veil features a metallic beaded scallop edge

As Tiffany made her way down the aisle, the bride and groom smiled at each other, andT Tiffany smiled the friends and family who were present.

As Tiffany and Lucas reached the front of the altar the minister stepped forward and asks, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered Lucas.

Lucas gave his aunt a kiss on the check and took his place.

Right after everyone takes their seats Ned starts playing Ave Maria, as Tiffany has Robin hold her bouquet as Tiffany and Mac then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Malcolm Scorpio and Tiffany Hill-Donely in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up as the music continued to play in the background this and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful, in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Mac and Tiffany are standing here today because of unfortunate circumstances that brought them together as these two have bonded together through grief. At this moment Mac and Tiffany would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Tiffany, we have been friends for many years now and I never I would be here today with you, but here we are. I know I cannot replace Sean but I know this for sure you me, LeAnna, and Maxie are all be one big happy family. My pledge to you is that I will always be there for you no matter what."

Mac got the ring from Tony and slid it onto Tiffany's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Mac," Tiffany paused, misty-eyed by this time and then continued, "I never imagined that when first became friend that we would be here today. I know that Sean is looking down at us from heaven smiling. So today I stand before you and take to you as my husband. My vow and promise is that I will be forever faithful to you no matter what and always make you happy and to love you for longer than the universe holds."

Tiffany got the ring from Robin and slid it onto Mac's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Mac and asked, "Do you Malcolm Scorpio take Tiffany Hill-Donely to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Mac beaming and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Tiffany repeating the same question.

"Do you Tiffany Hill-Donely take Malcolm Scorpio to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Tiffany with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Mac and Tiffany have showed their devotion and fidelity (or use faithfulness) to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac you kiss your bride."

Mac and Tiffany looking lovingly into each other's eyes as the two went in for a long kiss.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Scorpio."

Right at end of the ceremony Audrey congratulated the new couple first.

"I want to wish the both of you my best. I know that if Steve was here he would say the same."

"Thank you Audrey," said Mac.

"That was a very moving ceremony," added Monica.

Alan then included, "You guys look so happy together. Thank you for including us in your celebration."

"Thank Monica and Alan, I am happy that you could come," said Tiffany.

After Alan and Monica's congratulations came Katelyn's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio, that was really beautiful, thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome Katelyn. Thank your parents, the softball team and the coaching staff for the cards, gifts, and well-wishes, okay?"

"Ok I will."

While the guests were chatting during the reception, Tony announced over the microphone, "May I have your attention?"

The guests hushed and as Tony passed the microphone over to Robin and she said, "It is time to welcome the newlyweds..."

"...Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Scorpio."

The two walked into a midst of cheers and applauses.

After an hour of socializing, eating, pictures and endless congratulating, Tony picked up his champagne glass and gently tapped it with a fork.

"May I have your attention please?"

After a few minutes, Tony continued, "As the best man I am obligated to say a few words and don't worry it will be short."

Tony cleared his throat and continued on, "This is a day of celebration and we are here celebrating with two very special people, Mac and Tiffany. I have known these two for a long time and seeing them together now is very heartwarming. Mac was always there when Tiffany needed a shoulder to lean on and now you are united as one. You two deserve all the happiness in the world. To Mac and Tiffany."

"To Mac and Tiffany."

"Now the maid of honor would like to say a few words."

"Thank you Uncle Tony. Thank you to every one of you who took time out of their busy schedule to attend this wedding. I will keep my toast speech short. Aunt Tiffany I have known you since I was a little girl and you were always there for me numerous times and if I had to go back in time I would not change a thing. Uncle Mac you have also being there for me without a single hesitation even if it is after we had an argument. Seeing how happy the two you are makes me really happy too. To Uncle Mac and Aunt Tiffany."

"Here, here."

Robin then added, "It is now time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife."

Right as Robin finished Unchained Melody came on and Tiffany and Mac took their places on the dance floor.

The celebration then continued, including more dancing and cake cutting.

An hour later Robin and Tony made another announcement.

"Ok everyone it is time to the best part of the reception. Here to do the honors are the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Scorpio."

The two come out to cheering as the happy couple made their way to the stage and Mac said to Tiffany, "Why don't you go first my darling wife."

"Ok all unmarried gals get ready because here it comes."

After all the girls got into positions, Tiffany turns around and flings as the bouquet.

"Yes, all right!" exclaimed Maxie right as she caught the bouquet.

"Okay now all unmarried guys line up cause it comes!"

Mac turned around and tosses the garter into the crowd.

Spinelli turned beet red when he caught the garter.

Right as the love birds are getting ready to leave, Lois gets a hold of the microphone and then says, "Mac and Tiffany, our gift from all of us to you is a five night stay at the Chateau Lake Louise, and to get there we are loaning you the L&B private jet. It is will leave tomorrow afternoon."

Robin then got the microphone from Lois and announced, "Okay it is time for the bride and groom to dance the dance before they begin their honeymoon."

Right then Mariah Carey's "Hero" came on.

After the end of the song the married couple made their way to their suite while being showered with rice, they knew that their lives were only going to get better.


	6. Life's Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

They were only a month into their wedded bliss and already things were about to get better.

One day while at work one her of co-workers noticed something was up.

"Tiffany you don't look so great, maybe you should take the rest of the day off and get check up. Don't worry we will be fine here," assured Trinity

An hour and a half later after meeting with Dr. Lee something was about to rock her and Mac's world.

"Well Mrs. Scorpio I have some very good news."

"What is it?"

"I have the results in my hand. Congratulations, your four weeks pregnant."

"Oh thank you."

Tiffany in a bit of happy daze walks out of Dr. Lee's office and without realizing walked into Robin.

"Whoa, Aunt Tiffany, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, oh Robin I have good news."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well I was just with Dr. Lee and she gave me good news..."

"Wait I think I know what it is..."

Tiffany looking at Robin asks, "Oh you do?"

"You're pregnant right?"

Tiffany nods smiling as Robin gives Tiffany a big hug.

"Oh Aunt Tiffany that is great news. Uncle Mac will be so thrilled!"

A few hours later Tiffany is ready to tell Mac the wonderful news.

"Mac, honey I have good news to tell you."

"Really? I do too. Why don't you go first."

"Well I went to the doctor today because I wasn't feeling well. Now I know why. Mac I am..."

"Oh my, you're pregnant!" exclaimed Mac hugging Tiffany, "My love that is magnificent news. When are you due?"

"A week and a half before Christmas. You know last time I waited before giving birth to out the gender. How about this time we find out about the gender at the right time?"

"Great idea."

"Okay what is your news?"

"I am going to be the chief of police starting after the 2nd of January. I know what you are thinking, I will be very careful."

"That is fantastic!" exclaimed Tiffany hugging Mac.

Later that night Tiffany and Mac got ready to tell LeAnna and Maxie the joyous news.

"Mom is there something you and Mac wanted to tell me and Maxie? I have had this feeling you do."

"Yes there is something we would like to tell you," said Mac.

"What is it?" asked Maxie.

"Well before we ring in 2010, the two of you are going to be…"

LeAnna's eyes widened as she said, "Mom, you mean you are pregnant?"

"Yes sweet pea I am."

LeAnna and Maxie jumped for joy and then hugged before Tiffany and Mac, before Maxie added, "Tiffany this is wonderful news, now I will be able to buy such clothing for the bundles of joy I have been seeing at the boutique."

Pregnancy goes well and a few months later Tiffany and Mac found out they were having two bundles of joy and they found the gender, they told their family about the twins but kept the genders a secret.

Early one afternoon in early November Robin had a feeling like something was about to happen.

Robin arrived at the Scorpio home and finds Tiffany in a cheery and clams down. She then chats with Tiffany for a little bit.

As she was getting ready to leave that when it happened.

"Robin darling, my water broke and I am in pain."

"Ok calm down Aunt Tiffany breathe in, breathe out and I will let Dr. Lee we are on our way in get you to the hospital and from there I will call PCPD and PCHS and the Metro Court Boutique."

"Hello nurses station, this is Epiphany speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Epiphany, this is Robin. Could you please page Dr. Lee and let her know my aunt went into labor and I am getting her to hospital."

"Ok will do."

It did not take long when Robin got Tiffany to the hospital.

"Okay Aunt Tiffany, Dr. Lee will take good care of you and I will be with you as soon as I have notified Uncle Mac, LeAnna, and Maxie."

"Okay but please hurry I want you with me until Mac arrives."

As Dr. Lee accompanied Tiffany into the first available room, Robin makes the quick phone calls.

"Hello PCHS, Ms. Logel speaking."

"Hello Ms. Logel? This is Robin Scorpio calling from the hospital."

"Ms. Scorpio, what can I do for you today?"

"Could you please pass the news on to LeAnna Hill-Donely that her mother went into labor and is at the hospital."

"Ok will do."

"Thank you."

Robin then called Metro Court Boutique and got Maxie.

"Maxie, Aunt Tiffany went into labor and is at the hospital, please come after work okay?"

"Ok, got it. I will stop by after work with some really cute baby clothes I found."

"Okay I will see you later."

Lastly Robin called Mac to let him know of the impending births.

"Hello this Detective Cruz speaking."

"Detective Cruz could you see if my Uncle Mac is available."

"He is busy right now, can I take a message?"

"Um tell this is urgent, he is about to become dad. His wife went into labor and is at the hospital."

"Ok I will go get him and you can tell him. I will just say it is urgent."

A few minutes later came Mac's voice, "Robin? Detective Cruz said this was urgent."

"It is urgent Uncle Mac. You're about to become dad. Aunt Tiffany went into labor and Dr. Lee is with her right now. I will be with her until you can come okay?"

"Ditto. Tell her I will be as soon as I can."

After hanging up the phone, feeling gleeful Mac managed to mutter out a few instructions.

"Detective Cruz, you are in charge now. I will be checking in."

"Okay sir, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

After making the last call Robin said, "Thank you Epiphany for letting me use the phone."

"You're welcome Dr. Scorpio. Now go I can imagine your aunt needing you right now."

A few minutes late Robin was in medical garb and was right next to Tiffany holding her hand.

"Okay Aunt Tiffany, everyone has been notified."

"Thank you sweetie, you're so...ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay take deep breathes and breathe in, breathe out."

After a few seconds of pain, Robin said to Tiffany, "Ok they will come later and then Uncle Mac is on his way."

"Thank you sweetheart. You are a life saver."

Twenty minutes, Uncle Mac arrived already in the medical garb.

"Mac, I…."

"I know what you're thinking. Of course, I would not miss this for the world. Also LeAnna is outside also with a garb on if you want to see her. I was on my way when I saw her walking and gave her the ride here."

"Okay, ow, here comes another one!"

"Okay hold my hand and squeeze if you need to okay?"

An hour later, Tiffany then said, "Okay I want to see LeAnna now."

"Okay I will go and get her," said Robin.

Five minutes later, LeAnna walked into the room.

"Mom, how are you doing? I got the message Robin left. I was ecstatic for the rest of the school day. "

"I am fine sweetie, thank you for asking. I am glad. You will make a wonderful big sister, as will Maxie."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" asked Maxie also dressed in garb.

"Maxie, I am glad you made it."

"Of course. I also brought new baby clothing and they are really adorable too."

"Thank you Maxie," said Tiffany and Mac at the same time.

For the next few hours went by, by late night, the time of the pending arrival came closer and closer.

"Oh Robin, do you how much longer?"

"Well according to Dr. Lee it won't much longer."

It was not much later when Dr. Lee had alarming news.

"Mrs. Scorpio, one of your babies is in breech position. We have to do a C-section to deliver both."

"Mac?"

"Well it is the only way now isn't? Go ahead Dr. Lee."

"Ok Police Commissioner."

Dr. Lee then gave orders to the nurses to get the OR ready.

Thirty minutes later two healthy twins were born.

"Oh Mac they are absolutely perfect."

"I agree," said Mac giving Tiffany a quick kiss.

"Epiphany could you go and get Robin, Maxie, and LeAnna?"

"Sure thing Commissioner."

Five minutes later Robin, Maxie, and LeAnna came into the room slowly and cautiously.

"Come and meet the two newest member of the family."

All three walked over and instantly began to coo.

"Awww they're so cute!" exclaimed Maxie and LeAnna together.

"Congratulations Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Mac. Have you guys picked out names yet?"

"Well for our daughter I was thinking of Robin Marissa Scorpio and for our son Hunter Zachary Scorpio."

Robin was a little stunned when she heard the names.

"You mean…?"

"Yes we name our daughter after you because you where in the right place at the right time and we would like you to be her godmother," said Tiffany.

"Thank you Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Mac. It would be an honor to be godmother to this little girl."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes."

Robin went over and fell in love right as Mac gently put the little one in her arms.

"Hey there little Robin. You and your brother are very lucky to have such great parents. You also have two great older sisters and cousin who will both love you so much."

While Robin was holding her namesake Mac then asked, "Who would like to hold little Zachary?"

"Why don't you go first LeAnna," said Maxie.

"Really are you sure you don't want to go first?"

"Yes I am sure."

LeAnna walked over to her mom and Tiffany gently placed Hunter in LeAnna's arms.

"Oh mom, he is so cute! I cannot wait to hold little Robin."

The family of seven bonded and the twins were home right before Christmas to celebrate.

_Six and a half years later the Scorpio got four unexpected surprises._

Life for the Scorpio family couldn't have gotten better. Robin and Maxie were now married, Robin to Patrick and Maxie to Spinelli. The two couples also added three more members to the clan, Mikaila Anna Scorpio-Drake and Kayla Georgianna and Jesse Cooper Spinelli.

However, one day they were all going to get a few surprises they did not see coming.

"Tiffany honey are Hunter and Robin ready to go to their sister's graduation?"

"Yep and they look so cute in the outfits that LeAnna got for them and they are just as excited to see their older sis graduate today."

"Well we better get going now if we want to get there early enough to get good seats."

The family of four left and met Robin, Patrick, little Mikaila Anna, Maxie, Spinelli and their adorable twins at Union College . It was not long before the dean announced LeAnna's name, "Ms. LeAnna Haley Hill-Donely."

When the her name was called LeAnna's cheering section applauded loudly and made a lot of noise.

When the clan got home from their lunchtime celebration in downtown Albany , they got all the members got a surprise.

Standing at the front porch of the Scorpio home stood Felicia and Frisco each with a kid in their arms, along with Anna and Robert.

"Mom? Dad?" said Robin walking fast to give her parents a hug.

"Oh Robin, it is so good to see you," said Anna hugging Robin.

"It certainly is love," replied Robert.

Tiffany and Mac walk over and give Felicia and Frisco hug.

"Felicia, Frisco it is always great to see you again."

"You too," said Felicia and Frisco, and then Felicia added, "Tiffany and Mac there are two people I would like you to meet. This little girl is Autumn Savannah Jones and over with Frisco is Sean Christian Jones. Autumn and Sean could say hi to your Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Mac?"

"Hi," Autumn and Sean both said in little voices.

Tiffany put her hands to her mouth and gasped quietly when she heard the name.

After a bit of silence Robert broke the ice and said, "Bro congratulations on your marriage, sorry we could not be here."

"We would have been there if we could," replied Anna.

"Wait what did you say?" asked Felicia.

"Yeah Tiffany and I are married. I have been trying to get a hold of you to let you know but I had no luck. Maybe we should explain when we get inside because we have a few people we would like you, Frisco, Anna, and Robert to meet as well."

Once they all got in the house everything came out.

After Mac got drinks for everyone, Tiffany, Robin and Maxie made the introductions.

"Felicia, Frisco, Anna, and Robert we also have a few people we would like you to meet, LeAnna could your bring over your brother and sister?"

"Yeah sure mom."

"You guys, this is my daughter LeAnna Haley Hill-Donely. Felicia the last time we talked I had just gotten pregnant with her, and now she is a college graduate and Anna I think you can tell that I named LeAnna after you."

"I know," said Felicia smiling.

"Thank you Tiffany, this is an honor to meet my namesake."

"Hi Aunt Felicia, Uncle Frisco, Aunt Anna, and Uncle Robert it is nice to meet you."

"And the two little ones with LeAnna are Robin Marissa Scorpio and Hunter Zachary Scorpio. Kids can you say hi to your Aunts Felicia and Anna and Uncles Frisco and Robert?"

The little Robin and little Hunter both muttered quietly, "Hi."

Then came Robin's introduction.

"Mom and dad, you have met Patrick, but Felicia and Frisco you have not. This is Patrick Drake, Patrick this is my godparents Frisco and Felicia Jones."

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jones," said Patrick.

"Likewise," said Frisco.

"Who is this little one?" asked Felicia seeing a little girl peak from behind Robin

"Mom, dad, Felicia, and Frisco, meet Mikaila Anna Scorpio-Drake. Can you say hi to your grandma and grandpa, great aunt and great uncle Mikaila?"

"Hi," said Mikaila in a small squeaky voice.

Finally came Maxie's introduction.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Robert, and Aunt Anna," Maxie said to Felicia and Frisco, "This is my husband Damien Spinelli, Spinelli this my mom, dad, Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna."

"It is an honor to meet you," said Spinelli shaking a little, "Maximista, oh sorry, Maxie has told me so much about you guys."

"It is nice to meet you too," said Frisco.

"And these little ones are our kids Kayla Georgianna and Jesse Cooper Spinelli. Can you say hi to grandma and grandpa, great aunt and great uncle?

"Hi," said the two also waving a little.

"I see that I have two younger siblings," said Maxie walking over.

"Yes meet you little sister Autumn Savannah Jones and your little brother Sean Christian Jones," said Frisco.

Maxie went down to their level,"Hi there I am your big sister Maxie, and you guys are so cute."

Autumn and Sean took to Maxie instantly and as both gave Maxie a hug.

"Okay, I know have some explaining to do."

With everyone settled in, Mac went into a detailed explanation of what happened after Felicia left eight years prior.

After Mac finished, Felicia then added, "Now I know why I had to name our son Sean."

As everyone continued to chat amongst themselves, Mac led Tiffany to the kitchen to get more drinks where he then said, "Looks like everything is really going to be awesome."

"It sure is, honey, it sure is."


End file.
